Revenge Is Sweeter Than You Ever Were
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: KaixOC. Kai has just walked out on Sasha after a 'make-up' session. Meanwhile Sasha is left heart broken on the hotel floor with nothing but mixed emotions dwelling inside her. But after a quick flick through her phone, she finds a way to wrap the 'Hiwatari' around her finger - A powerful threat that even Kai can't risk stepping out of line. Releasing their intimate photos online.


**Revenge is sweeter than you ever were!  
>Chapter One; The Nasty Break-Up.<br>KaixOC.**

Pulling the silky sheets over her sensitively twitching hour-glass figure; the panting black haired female (with a blue tint) shifted her dark green eyes over to the Russian who was getting out the bed and placing on his clothing.

_Oh his muscles looked so tense after that intense and satisfying session_ – it only made Sasha want him all over again.

"Oh I love make-up sex with you babe." The pale girl stated and sat up straight to tie her long and thick hair up in a messy bun. "How about we have a day of just lying in bed? You know, like we used to do when we first met."

But when the Hiwatari turned around to face the attractive young girl, there seemed to be a devilish grin glued to his dry lips. "Lie in bed and waste the day? Pft. No." Kai answered coldly and sarcastically before walking over to the other-side of the luxurious hotel bedroom to pick up his suitcase.

Sasha's face dropped as she sensed the tension in the atmosphere – it was now so dull and broken.

"Kai? What are you doing?" Sasha asked with her eyes widening with shock. "Where are we going then?"

_Why is he packing away his clothes in such a hurry?_

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago." He placed on a black t-shirt and then locked his suitcase closed. "We aren't working out Sasha, so I'm leaving. We are over."

Suddenly her hour-glass figure went numb and her heart sunk lower into her stomach. Sasha couldn't believe what she just heard – it all felt like a nightmare and any moment soon, the dark haired girl was about to wake up.

Except she was already awake.

Instead of trying to stay strong, Sasha eventually allowed the tears to flood down her pale cheeks. "You can't just fuck me then run off Kai Hiwatari! Who do you think you are?!" She protested and got up out the bed while holding onto the silky quilt to cover herself.

"That's my name." Kai snarled and stepped his feet into his shoes. "You didn't honestly think just because we had sex everything was okay again did you?"

_Who could have predicted that?_ – Sasha thought to herself and reached out her hand to grab hold of his toned arm. "Well if you're going to leave me, you better have a good excuse Kai! Who is it then?!"

Sasha was dying to hear the real reason as to why they weren't working out recently, but just by looking in the Dranzer holders crimson eyes, she knew he was never really going to tell her anything but another sarcastic comment. After all, this was all a joke to him and that was bang out of order!

"Unlike some of us on this Earth Sasha, some of us have a purpose. Mine is to become the best beyblader that ever lived." He rolled his eyes at the stupid suggestion of there being another girl. "And nothing will stand in my way."

A dry growl left the girl's swollen throat, she was stunned and unsure how to take his comment. Was he trying to tell Sasha that she really had no purpose in his life or in this life? Or was he being an asshole like usual.

"So see you around." Kai then picked up his suitcase and made his way to the door. "Not like you were decent in bed anyways."

The sound of him slamming the door behind him echoed within the empty room and Sasha was left alone with herself exposed and drained. Tears at this point were flooding down her cheeks and her chest was starting to ache. It's like now he's left, her body came back to life and she was feeling again.

All those heartbroken emotions were kicking in.

She sat herself down on the soft ground and wrapped herself up in the silk blanket consciously. "How can someone do this?" Sasha thought out loud and wiped her face to notice her mascara had run. She'd dolled herself up for that 'love-making session.'

But after registering that last comment that Kai spoke; the mixed emotions began to play with her reactions. One moment she felt disgusting, the next she was angry.

Reaching over to grab her phone out of her purse that she'd dumped on the floor earlier in the day, the dark haired girl opened up her Facebook to see if one of her best friends were online to have a chat.

Except along the newsfeed, was a news story – 'Porn Revenge is growing popular.' This clearly caught the non-beybladers attention as she then thought of all the photo's her and Kai had taken during intimate periods in the past.

And funnily enough, he'd deleted all the photos on his phone in front of her when they were out for dinner because Kai stated '_Tyson found my phone unattended while I was in the shower._' It was a close call apparently.

Meanwhile – Sasha had still got her photos!

Suddenly all that anger and heartbroken emotion inside the hour-glass figured young women faded away when she realised her and Kai hadn't finished yet. That bastard was going to apologise for what he'd done and it was going to happen overnight wither he liked it or not.

**xXx**

**A/N:** A brand new story which will be filled with comedy and pure entertainment! xD I was watching the news yesterday morning and this topic came up. Usually '_normal_' people would be horrified by the topic. But me being me, I was inspired :D. So let me know what you think! I know the chapter was a bit short but it's only the beginning so please stay tuned! Much more to come I promise!

**Lots of love Little. aka XOAnn13OX.**

**P.S; Thanks MarchellV for the inspiration of the title! :D**


End file.
